Going Deeper Underground
by Soniku
Summary: This is based on the Sonic Underground Cartoon series (mostly ) where the 3 siblings go to destroy a normal robot factory but end up finding more than they expected
1. How it all starts out

Ok well this is gonna be my first fic soooo stick with me, i'll get better....i hope ^_^.   
  
Well this Fic is set around the Sonic Underground series so for all those that dont know, the intro song (and kind of the story too) is findable at:  
  
http://www.suneet.com/soniczone/sonic_underground/SUSONG.HTM  
  
(it has pictures too so you can work out who all the char's are ^_^)  
  
There are 3 hedghog characters now, but all related to Sonic (as there triplets and in line to the thrown).   
  
The Green hedghog is called Manic and was raised in a not so lucky area of the city where he became abit of a pick pocket.   
  
The Pink Hedgehog is known as Sonia, like Manic she doesnt have Super Speed but she does have a special attack that allows her to spin super fast and create a tornado, she was raised in more luxurious surroundings and has already set into her hopeful future of becoming a princess again.   
  
And the Blue one....the one everyone knows...Sonic, yes he is the only sibling with that Super Speed we all love, he was raised in a lower middle class home where he got an unhealthy obsession with Chili dogs (lol).   
  
I cant remember how they all met up exactly (given the serious difference in their upbringing) but they did and they formed a faction dedicated to driving back robotnik and to find their mum and re-claim the thrown and bring order back to their world.   
  
OK now that i've given a sort of intro to the real story and char's heres a little something i've seen people saying :P  
  
~~I dont own Sonic or any of the Sonic Series, Games or Characters~~   
  
oooook now i'd better start writing the actual story i suppose lol. (Where to start it off hmmmmmm)  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sonic landed on the parched soil and grinned to himself slightly, behind him were 5 tactical bots that began to fall over like skittles.   
  
Sonic- "fast, but not fast enough......nah who am i kidding, they were slooooooow"  
  
Manic- "hey man try saving some for the rest of us sometime huh?"  
  
Sonic looked back to the green punk hedghog with his self satisfied grin still on his face  
  
Sonic- "early bird and all that"  
  
Sonia walked over casually and began inspecting one of the droids  
  
Sonia- "they day you wake up first sonic is the day i stop being a girl"  
  
she began opening up the metal shell on the droid to gain access to the CPU, while she was hooking up her laptop to it sonic faked a shocked expression  
  
Sonic- "you mean your actually a girl?"  
  
Sonia growled lightly as she continued to work on the laptop, after a quick blink her whole facial expression changed from annoyed to delighted  
  
Sonia- "Did It!"  
  
she stated triumphantly, Both Sonic and Manic closed in to look at the monitor...ofcourse they didnt have a clue what they were looking at exactly  
  
Manic- "did what?"  
  
Sonic- "no no i think i got it....."  
  
Manic- "whats she up to then?!"  
  
Sonia- "SHE has a name **frowns** and what i did was managed to back up the data from this droid and download it onto local memory....then by checking through the primary files i've located the location from which this thing was built!"  
  
Sonic- "thats exactly what i was going to say......."  
  
Sonia simply raised an eyebrow at sonic's comment, everyone knew that sonic never really understood the technical info of missions. Manic on the other hand had kind of grasped the overall plan  
  
Manic- "Alright! lets bust in there and shut that baby down!......score one for the hometeam"  
  
Sonia- "exactly....one less robot producing factory has got to be good"  
  
Sonic nodded  
  
Sonic- "well we go tomorrow?"  
  
Sonia- "the cover of darkness will work in our favour if we do it tonight, they'll never expect an attack like this"  
  
Manic- "alright! cover of darkness.....just down my avenue"  
  
the green hedghog grinned as sonia stood up and walked over to her pink motor bike, driving over to manic she helped him onto the back of the bike  
  
Sonia- "we'll see you back at HQ for the briefing"  
  
Sonic- "unlikely......i'll be seeing You! back at HQ"  
  
he pointed at sonia before grinning and shooting off in a blue blur of light followed far behind by sonia and manic on the bike.   
  
Sonia- "does he always have to prove how fast he is?"  
  
Manic- "its sonic......nuff said!"  
  
She nodded as they continued to race back to the city. A few hours later they pulled into a garage which automatically closed behind the bike. All the buildings in the city seemed to be rather old looking, over used given the recent turn of events. With the constant battles in the streets every building had its own scars showing where some struggle had commenced between robotniks droids and the general public.   
  
Upon exiting the garage and walking into the living area of their HQ they found a not so suprising site, sonic crashed out on the couch fast asleep and one or two chili dogs lying around  
  
Manic- "well alteast he ate i suppose"  
  
he said picking up one of the now cold chili dogs and eating it  
  
Sonia- "thats gross manic....."  
  
Manic- "hey foods food! you shouldnt be so picky"  
  
Sonia just shrugged as she went off to prepare the briefing, why did it seem she had to always do all the work? Meanwhile Manic jumped over the couch just missing sonic as he sat down and turned on the Tv by remote.   
  
Sonic- "she gone?"  
  
he whispered  
  
Manic- "Yup!"  
  
sonic grinned as he sat up and began watching tv also  
  
Manic- "one day your gonna have to do some work man"  
  
Sonic- "and you?..."  
  
Manic- "i'm allergic"  
  
sonic just shook his head while continuing to watch tv. Once again a few hours passed and the sun began to set outside, soon sonia would come in and demand they all prepared for this 'mission'. On cue Sonia walked in, doing what she knew would be the only way to get the guys attention she walked infront of the tv and turned it off.   
  
Sonia- "ok move it!"  
  
Sonic- "move what?"  
  
Manic- "what is there to move?"  
  
Sonia tapped her foot while placing her hands firmly on her hips  
  
Sonia- "were not going to start playing this game right now! so move yourselves outta here"  
  
Both sonic and manic let out a dissapointed sigh as they slowly got up and walked towards the room where the briefing was to be held, taking up the rear was Sonia making sure neither of them tried to make a run for it. Once in the room she firmly closed the door behind her and walked over to the computer where the schematics of the robotics plant were being displayed.   
  
Sonia- "alright let me explain!.....Manic its your job to distract the senturies at the front of the complex......keep them off just long enough for Sonic to carry me in at super speed.........once in we'll make our way to the core and finally i'll place a virus into the mainframe that re-programmes the built robots to destroy the place.  
  
Manic nodded but went to put his hand up to ask a question, it was quickly cut off by a kick from sonic....the less time Sonia was talking the better...if she felt she was being proven wrong or had forgotten something they would never hear the end of it.   
  
Sonia gave one last look around to make sure the plan had been taken in, they all plaid rather small parts.....except for her ofcourse, so the chances of anything going wrong were pretty low.   
  
Sonia- "ok lets move out, and sonic!.....dont go on ahead....i have to lead because I know where the place is...and where the safest point to stop without being detected is"  
  
Sonic- "Aww....your saying i have to go at sonia speed?"  
  
Sonia simply rolled her eyes as she made her way back out to the garage  
  
Manic- "ever think you'll stop with the jokes?"  
  
Sonic- "not a chance bro"  
  
Manic chuckled before following Sonia, she was his only ride after all. Sonic gave the place one last look around, if he had to go slowly he might aswell give them abit of a head start...didnt need to go at 'Sonia Speed' the whole way. Sonia's voice could be heard demanding that sonic get a move on, with a sigh he walked out to the garage. Taking up a racing stance he waited for Sonia to take off on the bike with manic. With the sound of rubber burning on concrete Sonia shot off into the street followed shortly by sonic. Within a few hours they would be at their destination and ready to do what needed to be done.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
ok it sucked i know -_-;; but umm....give me a chance pleeeaaasseeee its just an Intro ^_^ i had great idea's.......just didnt think of a start for it all lol so thats what this is, next one should be better......i hope. Well R and R, might help me out abit on what i did wrong ^_^ 


	2. The Unexpected

Ok heres part two.......i dun wanna screw it up _ umm ok well i'm gonna put a warning in here, this chapter contains a very light referance to incest, there are no Lemons and there is no ACTUAL incest taking part but like i said..theres a light reference in the story line, just incase anyone has any problem with that ^_^  
  
If not then read on......oh and i dont own the rights to Sonic or anything associated with sonic ^_^  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The small group had finally reached the installation, stopping a reasonable distance from the facility to avoid detection Sonia and Manic dismounted the bike and walked over to join Sonic who was currently spying on the structure that was imbedded in the side of a mountain. This was kind of worrying, robot factories were usually in the middle of no where.......but in a mountain? that was more of the kind of place you kept something very important...like a nuclear bunker or something. Either way they came there to do a job and that was exactly what they were going to do.   
  
Manic- "woah!....did we get the right street address?"  
  
he said eyeing the facility, noticing the two guards at the entrance he grinned again, this was going to be a piece of cake.   
  
Sonia- "ok guys just stick to the plan and everything will go fine"  
  
Manic- "you worry too much sis, trust me....this is going to be as easy as taking wallets from peoples pockets......ok ok taking candy from a baby"  
  
he gave a slightly nervous smile as the other two stared at him for his comment, eventually attention went away from the green hedgehog and back to the entrance of the facility.   
  
Sonia- "ok manic go do your stuff!"  
  
Manic gave a slight bow before running towards the two sentinels, once there he made sure he had their attention  
  
Manic- "hey do you know just how many robots it takes to change a light bulb?!"  
  
he quickly jumped back to avoid a laser blast from one of the robots  
  
Manic- "i take it you've heard that one before then?...well....Bye!"  
  
with that he ran off, the two robots quickly persued after having called for replacement guards to be put in their place, during this distraction Sonic and Sonia had snuck to the entrance and were waiting for the doors to open to run in just as the replacements or reinforcements came out. As the large blast doors began to slowly open sonic picked up Sonia in his arms and prepared to shoot through the opening once it was big enough, luckily he was so fast that the robots would most likely think they had a visual problem at that moment in time. The doors continued to open, the sound of metal grinding against metal was teeth grindingly painfull for the hedghogs hightend sense of hearing. Obviously it didnt matter what sounds the place made when it was only robots using it, Once the doors were open by just under a metre sonic shot through following as much of Sonia's directions as he could remember.  
  
Sonia- "Sonic Stop!"  
  
she shouted, they were now in a long corridoor that had monitors along the walls, each one monitoring would could be considered a type of cell.   
  
Sonic- "is this place a prison?"  
  
Sonia- "i wouldnt think so.....since when was eggman into taking prisoners when he could just robotisize them?"  
  
Sonic- "good point....so where now?!"  
  
Sonia- "i......dont know, the schematics i had were all wrong......this place is completely different on the inside, i cant even pinpoint our location using the schematics"  
  
she said as she sat on the floor working on her laptop.   
  
Sonic- "wanna know whats really weird?.....theres nothing in any of these rooms!"  
  
Sonia looked up to the blue hedgehog and blinked  
  
Sonia- "what do you mean?"  
  
Sonic- "well.....if this place is a prison...or anything....why would you have all these rooms completly empty?"  
  
Sonia nodded, she didnt like this....it was starting to feel more and more like a trap every second they were there, putting her obviously useless laptop away she stood back up  
  
Sonia- "sonic i dont like this, maybe we should leave? you know......before we regret coming here.........you know?"  
  
"To late for that"  
  
came a familiar voice chuckling over a speaker system  
  
Sonic- "Eggman!!"  
  
"But ofcourse, who else would host such a cunning trick?"  
  
Sonic- "doesnt look so cunning from here...."  
  
the hegehog looked up and down the hall, there were no robots......no locking doors....no nothing  
  
"bah! i admit i hadnt intended on getting you in here......but now that you are, you wont be getting out"  
  
Sonia grimaced and looked around, without the schematics and layout of the structure she wouldnt be able to work out an escape route......the only way they knew was through those blast doors on the entrance.   
  
Sonic- "i think its time we got outta here!"   
  
while reaching for Sonia's hand Robotnik quickly interrupted  
  
"Not so fast!........i have a little someone i'd like you to meet"  
  
Sonic- "sorry but i'm going to have to take a rain check....call me......maybe we can do lunch sometime"  
  
After picking up sonia the blue hedghog turned to go the way he had originally come but found the corridoor blocked by someone. There stood a pink hedgehog with a similar hair style to Sonia, upon closer inspection sonic could see this new hedgehogs deep blue eyes in the highly lit corridoor.   
  
Sonic- "so who's this then?!"  
  
Sonia looked this feminin hedgehog over a few times  
  
Sonia- "do you have a name?"  
  
"SILENCE"  
  
boomed Robotniks voice over the speakers  
  
"i introduce the sole product of this facility......everything i have strived for.....something to finally crush the resistance.....and you!"  
  
Sonic- "sorry but Sonia cant even make me take a diet.....i dont think this girl is going to have any greater influence over me"  
  
"Perhaps....."  
  
Sonic felt kind of freaked out by the girls constant glazed over stare, shaking off the feelings he began running towards the girl and then soon shot directly passed her, chuckling as he went. Sonia looked over sonics shoulder to watch this young girl dissapear from sight.   
  
"dont just stand there! Catch them!"  
  
robotnik ordered the young hedghod, turning around she began walking, then jogging...soon she was running, running faster......faster....soon she was nothing but a pink blur rapidly catching up with the blue blur ahead.   
  
Sonia- "uh!.....sonic...SONIC"  
  
she could see the young hedghog catching up at a phenominal rate, almost in an instant she was along side sonic running at a matched speed  
  
Sonic- "i have gotta admit......eggman's exceeded himself this time...your fast"  
  
with that sonic came to a grinding halt in an attempt to lose the girl, but it was like she had anticipated it and was now a few metres behind the blue hedghog.   
  
Sonic- "just what are you?!"  
  
he demanded  
  
"Now now thats no way to talk to a lady now is it?"  
  
chuckled robotnik over the speakers, just then Manic came running up to them  
  
Manic- "hey guys we gotta hurry.....those doors are trying to close and those bots cant hold it open forever"  
  
Sonia- "just a second manic"  
  
they were so close to the exit, but even if they got out.....what was going to stop this girl from following them to the HQ? Sonia took a step forwards and looked the girl in the eyes  
  
Sonia- "who....or what....are you?"  
  
"she is the result of 7 months of hard work!.......gene acceleration....and the key ingredients"  
  
Sonic- "and what would that be?"  
  
"you honestly believe that all those times i captured you i had simply wasted my time? each time i got ahold of one of you three i was simply getting more and more things to try and destroy you with.....and behold the fruits of my labour!.....Subject SS"  
  
Sonic- "wow you must be really running out of new names"  
  
Sonia- "SS?......whats the SS for?"  
  
"for those that are too slow witted.....hehe.....it stands for Sonic.....and Sonia!"  
  
he began laughing insanely  
  
Sonic- "what?"  
  
"you fools!.......she is the outcome of a test tube experiment.....taking your sperm sonic.and sonia's eggs i have produced a hedgehog capable of fitting in and getting exactly what she wants from people.....while also having sonics incredible speed"  
  
Sonic's jaw dropped  
  
Sonic- "Wha???"  
  
Sonia- "a daughter?.......but i'm 16....wait.......sonic?..........."  
  
Manic- "woah! this is sick!!......even for you eggman"  
  
"why thankyou......i must admit i have excelled myself, the organic servant was never in my plans, but to catch a hedgehog.....you need a hedghog"  
  
Sonia wasnt sure what to do, this was the sort of thing that could mess a girl up, she had a daughter...with sonic....except she was a virgin and only 16.....it made no sense"  
  
Manic- "so......how is she......that old?"  
  
"subject SS is 10 years of age through gene acceleration.....not that i expect you to understand that"  
  
Sonia- "why are you telling us all of this?!"  
  
"hmm.....grrr.....damn!"  
  
Sonic- "seems eggman gets off on telling everyone his big plans.........."  
  
Manic- "well how do we deal with it?"  
  
Sonia- "Her!!"  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow  
  
Sonic- "its not meant to be here sonia......you cant start getting attached to it"  
  
In the background the sound of crunching metal could be heard  
  
Manic- "uh oh!......out of time guys.....we gotta go"  
  
with that he ran off to get clear, sonic looked to sonia..she seemed mystified by the creation standing before her  
  
Sonic- "time to go"  
  
he said sternly as he grabbed Sonia and began to run with her in his arms, Not that she made it easy for him, she just had to keep looking at the girl  
  
Subject SS reached out slightly before running after them, she got close to sonic but when Sonia touched the girls hair subject SS lost her footing and triped. Hitting the ground the girl looked up to watch the two hedghogs get through the door just before the blast doors closed. Once back at the bike sonia stood there thinking for a moment  
  
Manic- "how freaky was that?!?!......reckon he was telling the truth?"  
  
Sonic- "i wouldnt put it past him i suppose.....but i thought even he had his boundries......this is freaking me out"  
  
Sonic shiverred slightly as a show of disgust, Sonia on the other hand now had a determined look in her eye  
  
Sonia- " We have to rescue her!......she doesnt belong in there like that"  
  
Sonic frowned  
  
Sonic- "she doesnt belong anywhere......how would you explain it huh?"  
  
Sonia- "sometimes you have to do things that you dont want to......because its the right thing to do! i gave up everything for you two....because that was the right thing to do, and leaving that girl in there.....if she was related or not would not be the right thing to do........"  
  
Sonic nodded, no matter how much he dispised it.....that girl was still a hedgehog....an organic one too, so they couldnt treat her like some machine. Sonia's face brightend up, it would be weird.......but at the same time they'd have two sonics....maybe even two sonia's.....a fast hedghog like sonic that was smart like her, finally someone usefull in the team. She grinned at the prospect.   
  
Manic- "Are we forgetting something? number one......that girls in there.......number two......she's so obviously under robotniks control!!!!!"  
  
Sonia- "then we help her break away from him......we can do this! we just need to work it out perfectly.....lets go"  
  
she climbed onto her bike, once Manic was on she began to make her way back towards the city followed by a less than energetic sonic, all of this had gotten him abit down....he didnt need this kind of problem on his mind, and what were they to do if she didnt come lightly???  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Well i warned you that there was a reference to incest ....... nothing Majorly bad ...... but still...... anyways more soon-ish, R&R ^_^ plz 


	3. Moving Forward

OMG! i completely forgot about this story lol! then i got a review and decided i might go take another look and low and behold i find myself both reading and loving my own story lol. The way i depicted it doesn't seem nearly as bad as i remembered either . lol im loving this! and yes i think i will continue the story ... although im both rusty and out of touch with the story. But with any luck it'll come back to me

So this is for you smx underground and Spylinks. Thank you so much for your reviews (even if this is really really late lol).

Now to get back into character O.o after a year lol BTW my breaks (usually stars keep getting deleted, anyone know how to keep em in? it makes breaking up bits like this and the story much easier)

(The Story)

The pink hedgehog slowly got back to her feet and brushed herself down

"JUST WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT PERFORMANCE!"

demanded Robotnick over the intercom, the female hedgehog simply looked at the speaker/camera and swept her hand through her hair before putting it palm up towards the camera and walking away.

"heh, you have the same free spirit as Sonic...but dont forget...you arnt free"

with that robotnick pushed a button causing a chip in her head to send a sharp electric shock directly into the pain receptors of her brain. Project SS fell to her knee's grasping her head and screaming in agony

Robotnick- "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO'S IN CONTROL?"

The pain subsided as robotnick gave an amused chuckle

Robotnick- "well?"

SS- "n...no father"

Robotnick chuckled again at the power he had over this hedgehog, even if it wasnt Sonic or his siblings inflicting pain on her was almost as good.

Robotnick- "despite your failure to stop sonic escaping! ive spent too much time and effort on you to simply throw you out!...so i'll give you another chance"

SS looked at the ground in an unimpressed way

SS- "thankyou father"

Robotnick- "yes i am rather generous arnt i!"

with that his tone deepend and became more threatening

Robotnick- " but fail me again and i will robotosize you just like everyone else who is useless to me!"

SS grimaced at the thought, of being like those mindless droids. Both slow minded and slow footed, she was built to be both physicaly and mentaly fast and that was just how she liked it.

Robotnick- " go to the infirmary and get yourself checked over, cant have you getting ill now can i"

SS sighed, the infirmary was no better than anywhere else. Robotic doctors meant they had no comprehension of discompfort or pain which always made visiting them a fairly unpleasent experiance. Robotnick turned off the intercom and grinned

Robotnick- " you may have gotten away this time, but you wont be so lucky next time sonic! SS will capture you! and she'll bring you to me!...and when she does! I'LL ROBOTOSIZE YOU!"

he began laughing insanely at the thought of sonic grabing at the walls of the robotosizer as it turned his flesh to metal! his free will to robotnicks slave

Meanwhile

Sonic, Sonia and Manic were just getting into HQ's garage. Not much had been said on the trip home, Sonic hadnt even run as fast as he could of due to his mind being on the matter at hand. They all stood in the garage in silence for a few moments before Manic chose to break it

Manic- "Man this Blows!...like big time blows"

Sonic looked over at Manic and then at Sonia

Sonic- "so what went wrong Sonia"

Sonia- "what do you mean Sonic?"

Sonic- "walking us right into that trap! i thought you were meant to be the smart one outta us!"

Manic quickly jumped infront of Sonic and put his hands up to try and encourage him to be quiet

Manic- "Dude not cool! its not Sonia's fault...Eggy probably planted that stuff for us to find, theres nothin any of us coulda done"

Sonic sighed abit before nodding, he knew it wasnt what happened that was eating at him. Any other time he woulda just laughed and made a joke about their escape, but knowing what Robotnick had done had shaken both Sonic and Sonia up

Sonic- "so what now?"

Sonia- "we plan a rescue..."

she said as she walked past Sonic and Manic and headed inside

Manic- "a rescue? if you hadnt noticed she didnt seem like she wanted rescueing!"

Manic shouted after sonia before looking at Sonic and rubbing the back of his head

Manic- "maybe shes just mad i didnt get her a congratulations card"

Sonic- "shuttup Manic"

Manic- "Hey! someones gotta lighten the mood, but man i woulda loved to see your face when eggman cracked that one to you"

Sonic- "cant be any worse than yours...is all the time!"

with that he shot off into the building, Manic laughed alittle before giving chase. Sonia meanwhile had gone to her room and was writing in her diary

Sonia's Diary

Dear Diary, i always feel stupid for writing that. Should probably put Dear Sonia seeing as im gonna be the only one reading it, today was definatly one i had to write about. It had all started off like every other day, we brought down some of robotnicks droids which i hacked into to get any available data from. Sonic was competative and Manic was comical as always, we discovered where the droids were being made and decided to shut the place down. It was only after we got to the location and got inside that we realised Robotnick had layed a trap for us. There was no Droid production facility, but what we encountered was probably far worse. We were confronted by a female hedgehog with my looks and Sonics speed, Robotnick explained that hed made her from a test tube using my and Sonics genetics to make her. Sonics almost definatly freaked out and i cant blame him, her existance is wrong on so many levels. But we cant blame her, its Robotnicks fault! shes innocent and in a way shes family, my daughter my flesh and blood that i never gave birth to or concieved, i suppose that makes her more my sister, and yet not. Im just rambling now, but were going to rescue her if shes ready or not, its going to be hard to remove Robotnicks brainwashing but i just know we can do it, we owe her that much...

Sonia closed her diary with a determined look on her face, she knew what needed to be done...the only question was how she was going to do it...

(End Of Chapter)

Id love some R&R's i know this isnt as good as the last two, but i am outta practise lol and im tryin to get myself back into the feel of the story so this is mostly just filler, obviously any serious story progressions will come in the next and future chapters .

So Please Please Please! tell me what you think lol thanks. 


End file.
